Shall We Dance?
by starflake12
Summary: Prompt: Dance off on the floor of the Valentine's Day Dance. Kurt is shocked when Puck can do more than grind. Written for the Valentine's Day Meme over on LJ.


**Title:** Shall We Dance?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,296  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Kurt, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Joe, random New Directions  
><strong>Pairing(s): <strong>Kurt/Puck, Mike/Tina, Santana/Brittany  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor bordering on parody, I don't even know  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+ It's pretty tame unless boykissing requires me to up the rating  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Unbetaed, feel free to correct any grammatical or syntactical errors.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Prompt: Dance off on the floor of the Valentine's Day Dance. Kurt is shocked when Puck can do more than grind  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> umm, up Valentine's episode, sort of.

**Author's Note: **Written for the Valentine's Day Meme over on LJ. I'll update Surprise ASAP, but in the meantime enjoy some random oneshots that definitely aren't my best work, but they were written rather quickly, what can I say?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine.

* * *

><p>Kurt was having so much fun dancing and bumping hips with Mercedes while singing 'Love Shack.' They haven't sung together like this, just the two of them, in such a long time. He's also completely in love with this song. When he ends the number lying on the table with his legs in the air, he's surrounded by an audience consisting of Sugar's guests, as well as friends.<p>

Mercedes and Blaine are encouraging him to 'Dance! Dance!' Brittany's grinning at him the way she did that time he sang Pink Houses, and Santana's scowling at him because of it. He rolls his eyes because it's not his fault Brittany doesn't understand that Kurt's GAY and definitely DOES NOT want to join in a threesome with her and Santana. He does proceed to dance, however, because he has no reason to shun the opportunity to be on the receiving end of cheers and cat calls as opposed to boos and stares. He likes the idea of being center of attention in a good way for once. Why would he turn that down?

He continues to dance on top of the table, while pulling out a number of dance moves he has stored in his arsenal. He's spinning around, and kicking his hands and legs up in the air, and pulling out moves from their 'You've Got the Beat,' 'Light up the World,' and 'Jump' numbers. He stares out at the crowd again and is momentarily confused when he sees the new kid, Joe, shoving his way through the crowd in his gorilla suit before he comes to a stop right in front of the table. When Joe grins up at Kurt and attempts to climb on top of the adjacent booth, he gets pulled away by Puck, who climbs up on the table.

Kurt ducks his head to hide his smile. He saw Puck's reaction to Kurt's little secret admirer gorilla gram, and he's more than pleased that their back and forth flirting over the past week is possibly more than that. Kurt's more than flattered that the new kid finds him attractive, but he's also definitely relieved that Puck saves him from having to dance with Joe. Joe almost makes Kurt feel like he has two Brittany's.

Puck smirks at Kurt and starts dancing. It starts off tame; he pulls out moves that are somewhat similar to the ones Kurt performed from their 'Jump' number, but with a few hip thrusts thrown in. Kurt laughs before sashaying with his shoulders and side-stepping like he did during his and Mercedes' 'Four Minutes' Cheerios routine. Puck raises an eyebrow at Kurt before pulling out the moves from the 'Barbra Streisand' number, but turns his spin into a hip thrust and twist from their Regionals Number. Then, Puck throws in the moves from 'Toxic.'

Kurt raises a response at Puck's 'upping of the stakes' and does the only thing he can think of. He pulls out his trump card-Beyonce. He's flipping his hand back and forth and kicking his knee up before swiveling his hips and then lifts his hand to Puck as if to stay 'Stop' and waves it at him before using the hand to swipe his hair out of his eyes. When he looks back at Puck, his jaw drops and his eyes go wide at what he sees. Puck's mimicking his moves dead on, except in mirror style. Kurt was not expecting that. Yeah, okay he taught Puck those moves, but he was certain Puck would have forgotten them as soon as he possibly could. Then Puck turns the Beyonce moves into the moves from their 'Bad' number, and Kurt smiles in relief because this is something he can do. He's matching Puck move for move until Puck goes and does the unthinkable—The Moonwalk.

Kurt's looking at Puck's feet and then stares out into the crowd to glare at Mike, who gave up on teaching Kurt because Kurt insisted on wearing his designer boots with the heels. Unfortunately, Mike's too busy cuddling with Tina to notice Kurt's death glare at him. How dare he ignore Kurt's glare? Kurt turns back to direct his glare at Puck and catches him throwing a wink and a double thumbs-up at someone behind Kurt. Kurt knows who's standing directly behind him, but when he turns around, he's surprised anyway, especially when he sees Blaine returning the grin and the thumbs-up. Kurt's glaring at Blaine, and when Blaine finally notices it, he looks up at Kurt sheepishly and shrugs his shoulders. Kurt is confused by the fact that not only is his ex-boyfriend turned best friend encouraging him to pursue a new relationship but also happens to be helping it come to fruition by assisting Puck.

Kurt forgets about all of that when the realization of what just happened hits him. He LOST! He turns back to pout and frown at a grinning Puck and sighs. He turns his hand in forward motion, and then bows dramatically before saying, "Congratulations, Noah. It seems you've won." The crowd drifts away after that, but when Kurt moves to get off of the table, he is stopped by a hand on his arm. He looks up to see Puck grinning at him.

"If I'm the winner, what's my prize?"

Kurt frowns in confusion for a moment before responding.

"Well, what do you want?"

Puck eyes darken at those words from Kurt's mouth. He shakes his head and grins when the song changes to a slow a one. "How about a dance," he asks with a hand still on Kurt's arm. Kurt smiles back at Puck before getting down from the table. Puck sighs at what he thinks is a rejection. When Kurt turns around and holds a hand out to Puck to help him down from the table, Puck smiles, accepts Kurt's hand and interlaces their fingers before he climbs down from the table. When he hits the ground, Puck gently twists Kurt into a spin move, and pulls him close. Puck places his other hand on Kurt's hip before he sways them back and forth, occasionally spinning Kurt out before spinning him in. Puck leads Kurt into a rough jazz square before he follows the move with a Chasse. Before Kurt knows it, he and Puck are doing a pretty rough waltz in the middle of the dance floor.

Kurt's surprised for the third time that night. He knew Puck could dance. They were in glee together for the past two and a half years, and they were always learning new moves. But, this, this is something different. He never knew Puck could slow-dance. He doesn't recall seeing him do anything like this at Junior Prom last year, but then again, he was sort of preoccupied. When Puck moves the hand that's on Kurt's hip up to place his forefinger underneath Kurt's chin to close Kurt's mouth, Kurt realizes his shock is written all over his face.

Puck smirks at him before whispering, "If you're surprised by a little dancing, you're going to be wearing that look all night. I have a few more moves up my sleeve." With those words, Puck moves forward until he and Kurt are seeing eye to eye, and presses their foreheads together. He slowly pushes forward and sighs when his lips finally meet Kurt's. Kurt pushes forward until their mouths are molded together. While he has Puck's attention, Kurt shifts their positions so that he's leading, and then smiles when Puck laughs against his mouth. Puck pulls away with a gasp, and presses their foreheads together again.

He laughs again when Kurt moves forward again and whispers against his mouth, "Happy Valentine's Day, Noah."

Puck grins and whispers in reply, "Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
